


11:27 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A preacher father won't be with his daughter again,'' a villain said.





	11:27 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A preacher father won't be with his daughter again,'' a villain said after she buried her victims apart.

THE END


End file.
